A Psychic's Revenge
by israelita
Summary: Spoilers. What if Gene’s death was actually a ghost psychic’s fault? What if the ghost actually wants revenge against the whole of Naru’s biological relatives, killing them every 3 and a half years? What if, to lure Naru, it would hurt Mai…!
1. A Killer Caught

**AN**: this is the 2nd book of my revenge trilogy. There might not be too much fluffy bunnies on the loose in here but it has the **supernatural**. Those who want the fluffy parts should read the Valentine's Day Revenge and the White Day's revenge that will come after this one (however **this** will be quite _long_ so…)

**AN:** I made some changes with kaede's age… if there are some romantics out there… you'll know why she suddenly turned young… (o)

**Description**: Spoilers. What if gene's death was actually a ghost psychic's fault? What if the ghost actually wants revenge against the whole of Naru's biological relatives, killing them every 3 and a half years? What if, to lure Naru, it would hurt Mai…?! 2nd book of the Revenge Series

**Chapter 1: **_**A Killer Caught…**_

"Noll" Lin said…

**Flash back:**

I brought the redhead woman to SPR. She was nervous but she didn't speak. When we reached the office, everything was already stripped off (an: refer to Valentine's Day revenge).

Matsuzaki-san and Takigawa-san were about to have a shouting mactch when we came in. Brown-san and Hara-san were chatting. Lin's computer could be heard as he supposedly typed away at his keyboard. I looked absentmindedly at Mai's empty seat. She and Yasuhara-san are having a date. They were about to ―

_'No'_ I said to myself. _Control… Control… Control…_ _Time to get this going._

"Lin, come to my office and bring your notebook (an: that's the "slang" for laptop, right?)."

I paused. Madoka came to the room carrying a grocery of mint, lemon and jasmine tea.

Mai always makes the tea. She's out for the meantime…

"Madoka, please park this woman's car to any parking space near here. It's the blue one in the middle of the street."

Then I dragged the woman to my office. I didn't actually _drag_. I pulled her wrist and she follows. I saw Lin already busy with his computer. I gestured the woman to sit down I took my notebook and my pen. I didn't bother to remove my coat (AN: the rings are inside)(refer to Valentine's Day revenge : )

**End of Flash Back**

I didn't answer to Lin. I just asked the woman…

"What's your name?"

"Kaede Tanaka…" she answered while looking at her fingernails, head bowed down.

"Age"

"18… Why don't we just cut the chase here?"

"OK." I said as bitter anger was trying to overcome me, "Why did you run over Gene?"

She became pale but she answered my question.

"I'm not so sure but…"

**Narration:** (Kaede's POV)

I was driving my car peacefully. It may seem that it's impossible but I tried to exorcise my dead uncle's spirit by giving him what he wants and finishing his unfinished business. He asked me to dirve him to a lake and I followed…

"Uncle, why do you want to _passover_ at that lake?" I asked.

"Its serene surroundings make me feel good."

"But, are you allowed to enter it? I heard it locks spirits of people in its deep waters…"

"That's only an old myth, Kaede."

After that, I felt as if the car became very cold. Then darkness smothered all over my face. I started to lose control over my body. I just felt the car bump something unusual. I gathered all of my strength to open my eyes.

"Uncle, did something happen?" I asked but my uncle was outside the car already, looking at the black mass lying on the road that carried my car's tire marks. I was so shocked that it was a person. I was more shocked when I saw that it was Gene. I looked at my uncle and he just smiled at me.

_**"You will be my tool now."**_

After he said that, I passed out. When I came to myself once again, I was already in front of the lake. I looked out and saw something white floating and submerging in the middle of the lake. I took it in as a wild dream. I never saw my uncle again so I thought he already passed on. When I heard in the news that Eugene Davis was missing, I panicked.

**End of Narration**

"Is that all?" I asked. Something else bothered me…

"Yes…" she answered, trembling.

"How did you know it was Gene, Eugene Davis?"

"I also have latent sensitivity." _So that's it…?!_

"And still, you didn't tell the police?"

"You should know this better than I! Do you think the police will believe what I say?!" she suddenly shouted at me. Then Mai waltz in.

"Tea" She said as she set the tea cups on my desk. I was about to tell her off but Tanaka-san instantly stood up (AN: he has photographic memory, right?)

"You could help me…" the redhead said and she grabbed Mai's hand and Mai fainted.

(hehehe … cliffhanger)

(pls. don't burn me, I still need to finish three more stories. : )


	2. A Dark Memory part1

**AN: Gomenasai! I was really busy! Clubs kept on sporting like mushrooms and I just have to grab them! However, I have now uploaded so please RxR. Thanks! o (do you now know why kaede is 18 yrs old?)**

**Chapter 2: The Dark Memory… (A)**

We came back to SPR, Osamu-san and me. Then I heard that Naru dragged a brunette to his office, and locked himself in including Lin. They said that to Naru's hurry he even gave Madoka-san an order that sounded much like "park that blue car outside to a parking lot…" or something.

"Mind you, that woman was pale." Bou-san said

"Have he lost his mind?! He didn't even order somebody to make tea?!" I almost shouted. This is very unusual of him. He always asks for tea. _Doesn't even say thank you!_

"It might be a client…" Osamu-said as he sat down to brood.

"I'll be making tea." I said as I hurried to the kitchenette. I prepared tea and walked straight to Naru's office.

"Do you think the police will believe what I say?!" I heard the said brunette shout.

_'Wow'_ I said to myself as I walked in, _'She could do that?'_

"Tea" I said as I set the cups down. I dared not to look at his face as I slowly turn to make my leave. I am still unsure of what will happen if I did…

"You could help me…" said a redhead woman. Then she grabbed my hand and everything went black.

_**o0o**_

"What did you do to her?!" I yelled as I gripped her wrist.

I stared heatedly over the woman and she looked scared. I wouldn't be surprised if later on I will leave a hand mark on her wrist. The only thing that matters now is…

"Answer me!"

"What happened?!" Takigawa-san said as he barged in.

"Mai fainted when Tanaka-san grabbed her." I heard Lin's short reply. I also know that _he _already stood up the moment Mai collapsed and got to _her_ just before _she_ fell. _Just before me…_

"I did nothing to her!" Tanaka-san said to her defense.

_Of course it has to be to her defense._ Still, I let go of her wrist.

"Watch her, Takigawa-san." I ordered and crouched low to Mai.

"Is she alright?" I asked Lin still looking at Mai's petite, unconscious form.

"She's breathing but… she's traveling" Lin said and I saw a glimpse of one of his shiki's mouth opening and closing, as if reporting to nothingness.

I could hear people walking to the office now.

'_They shouldn't be here.'_ I said to myself. _'Then… There's no choice'_

I carried her (AN: remember, boys always caries girls, bridal style : ) out of the office to the couch in the lobby.

' _I am emotionally unstable.'_ I said to myself as I watch her breath slowly. _Control… Control… Control… _

"Mai?" I asked her. Maybe everybody's watching me but I don't care. Only one thing is important at the moment… and it just said my name…

"Naru?"

_**o0o**_

"Naru?" I asked

It was suddenly pitch black… and cold.

"Maybe this is one of them…" I said to myself as I reminisced my unusual dreams. Then I saw sapphire blue eyes staring at me…

"Gene?" I asked.

"It's nice to see you again, Mai." He grinned at me.

I grinned back and I remembered…

"Why haven't you passed over yet?!" I asked him

"I'm still not sure but that is not the business right now. I'm going to show you something…" And he was gone.

The surroundings also changed. I was crossing the street. It's night time and cars passed by, but only a few. I almost didn't notice a light going straight to me. I noticed I was already in the middle of the street. I tried to walk away but I became paralyzed. I tried contacting Noll…

'_Why am I contacting that jerk?!' _

And the car still drove on.

_**o0o**_

"Mai?" I kept my voice calm. She jerked a while earlier. _'There must be something happening…'_

"Where are you Mai?" I asked again desperately.

"I'm not so sure… it's night time…" She answered.

'_Night time! No!'_

"I want you to wake up, **NOW**!"

_**o0o**_

"I want you to wake up, **NOW**!"

'Its Naru, I'm sure he is! De mo… why is he so worried? This is just a normal dream, right?'

I tried moving my feet…

'_I can't MOVE!'_

20 meters…

I saw the car, a blue Mazda, 10 meters away from me… inside it is a red head…

'_Naru… Help.'_

3 meters…

"_**Wake up, NOW!"**_


	3. A Dark Memory part 2

**Chapter 2: The Dark Memory… (B)**

"_**Wake up, NOW!"**_ I yelled. Things are getting so out of hand…

'_I now for a fact that she's dreaming of Gene's death, but… why can't she just get out of harm's way for at least five minutes!'_

I grabbed her wrist…

_**o0o**_

"_**Wake up, NOW!"**_

'_Naru…'_ I asked myself , then something, or someone grabbed my wrist and pulled me upward to the dark sky. I saw I left something on the ground. Someone else was in my place… Black hair, white skin, dark blue clothes… Sapphire blue eyes…

"_**Naru!"**_ I yelled as the car ran over him.

Then I woke up.

_**o0o**_

She woke up crying… Instantly she hugged me… she actually hugged me…

'_Is she hurt that much? Haven't I got there in time, again?'_

I hugged her back… it is my fault … she shouldn't have been inside someone else's memory…

_**MEMORY!**_

'_**Gene!'**_ I yelled inside my head. _**'Damn you!'**_

I pulled away from her… cold wind instantly replaced her in my arms… I asked her…

"Are you alright now?"

"Naru…" she answered.

_**o0o**_

The instant I saw him… I don't know what went over me… I hugged him… I don't want to let go… I thought he died… I thought it was him… I don't know what I would do if it was him… I don't want him to die…

He pushed me away and cold wind replaced his warm body…

"Are you alright now?" he asked

I wanted to yell, _'You idiot! Of course I'm not alright! I almost thought you died! No, I thought you did die!'_

"Naru" I contented myself with just saying his name. _'I thought you died! Thank the gods…'_

And I cried harder.

_**o0o**_

'_Did I make her cry again?'_ I asked myself as she cried in front of me…

'_Would she have done the same if I was the one who died…?'_

'_NO!'_ I said to myself as I nearly shock my head, _'better not greet those events a warm welcome in my head.'_

"Was it really Gene?" she asked.

I suddenly had to suppress the urge to clutch my breaking heart…

'_Amazing, my heart can't break… it's is not even fragile… she could make me think things like this…'_

I felt like something took my heart away and smashed it into small pieces with a hammer.

'_So I have been right all along…'_

**Interlude chapter** (it contains my superstition on how they separated during Gene's burial.)

**End **(pls. Read it in the next chappy titled Interlude chpter)** (o)**

'_She really loves Gene…'_

The more I think about it the more I'm getting hurt

'_I can't stand this!' _

I wanted to grab her shoulders and shake her up while yelling, _'I'm here! Am I not enough for you!? Look, my brother's dead and I'm alive… can't you just love me instead!? Why don't you just love me!?'_

'_Darn, not to mention what I saw earlier…'_

However I contented myself with just saying, "Yes… It is Gene…"

'_I hate this…'_

"Yasuhara-san, please escort Mai to her house. Matsuzaki-san, please make sure to get a barier around her apartment. A strong one. Hara-san, could you please sleep over at Mai's just for the following two to three nights?" I said.


	4. The Spirit of the Past 1

**AN: hi! It's me again!!! Let me present to you the spirit of the past part 1…. I know you are wondering were the interlude chapter would go but… gomenasai… I haven't quite found my inspiration yet… actually and factually, I'm running out of ideas… it would take me a few weeks to do that chapter so please just wait…**

**Chapter 3: The Spirit of the Glass, what! Past? part 1**

The narcissist barked the orders one by one. After making sure Hara-san complies with his request, he slammed the door of his office. _Poor Mai…_

"Mai, are you all right?" I asked her.

"Yes, I'm still in one piece, Osamu-san." She answered me.

"Well, you heard the boss, let's get out of here." Matsuzaki-san proclaimed.

And we went to her apartment with me supporting a half-cheered up Mai.

_**o0o**_

"What is happening, Noll?" Madoka asked me.

"I just explained it to you. Tanaka-san is Gene's killer. She gave us her testimony."

"But Noll, she also said that she's been taken over by a spirit that time."

Here we are, arguing whether to tell the police about my brother's killer or not, in the lobby. Lin took the responsibility to guard Tanaka-san. Takigawa-san just kept silent, soaking up on the news like a sponge.

"You mean to say, that girl killed your brother?" he asked at last and I suppressed yet another urge to roll my eyes. _It's been like a million times that I am repeating the same verse again._

"I guess you better just ask the victim." He said. _Now he's talking…_

I held out my hand, palm up. Madoka got the message and passed me a mirror. I looked into its depths and looked into my sapphire blue eyes, his eyes. They looked sad.

'_Don't tell the police, Noll.'_

'_Why shouldn't I?'_ I asked

'_Please, I'll explain everything…'_ and he trailed away.

I almost let a sigh escape my lips. Well, the victim just spoke his _judgment_…

"What did he say Noll?" Madoka asked me.

"He said that I must not tell the police."

"If that's the case, then what are we going to do with the girl?" Takigawa-san asked, "we could make her stay with us but who could lend up a space?"

'_I can't let her stay at Mai's,'_ I told myself, _'the only solution now is…'_

"Madoka, could you have her in your apartment? I'll send Lin and Takigawa-san up to help you."

"No Noll." She said while wagging her finger, "she'll be staying in your rented house. I'll just come and guard the girl for you, okay."

"But – ," I said.

"Okay?"

"I'll – ,"

"Okay?"

"Okay," I finally said, "I'll be expecting you at six sharp."

"Okay"

'_Damn'_, I cursed in my head, '_it's hard to make her do a thing…'_

_**o0o**_

"What did you see, Mai-chan?" I asked

"Well, I saw …" and she narrated what she saw…

'_So that's why she cried…'_

"Did you cry because you thought it was Noll?" I asked her.

We were in her apartment. Matsuzaki-san, Brown-san and I were in the living room interrogating Mai. Hara-san is currently making tea in the kitchen.

"You shouldn't ask to early, Yasuhara-san!" Matsuzaki-san scolded me.

"I guess she is ready to answer my questions." I said.

"The only person who knows when to answer our questions is Mai," Brown-san said, "Mai, are you alright answering our inquiries?"

"I… I'm okay, but … can we skip the last question?" she said.

I sigh. She really did confuse Gene with Noll. _The heart really can make us blind…_

_**o0o**_

"Hold her!" I yelled as I tried radiating PK around the room. Tanaka-san was possessed a while earlier by some unknown but strong spirit. The bad news is the fact that we are already in _**my **_house and the spirit targeted_** me**_ mainly, with _**flying spoons, knives and forks**_.

'_Damn'_ I said to myself as a knife managed to scrape my arm.

Takigawa-san and Lin are both having a hard time finishing their chants.

I tried contacting Gene.

'_**Gene…'**_

'_Noll…'_

'_**Are you seeing this?'**_

'_Yes, the spirit you are dealing with is a psychic…'_

'_**How are we going to defeat this?'**_

'_You won't be able to…' _

_What!_

'_**What are you saying!?'**_

'_You won't be able to defeat this spirit…'_

'_**Are you saying that you are just going to let me get cut here to pieces!?'**_

'_No…'_

'_**Then what should I do?'**_

'_Maybe you should start wearing this spirit up.'_

'_**Wow… good plan'**_

'_That's the only thing I can do for you, the rest of the details will be gathered at midnight'_

'_By the way,'_ he added, _'Mai cried your name when you pulled her up…'_

"Damn…" I cursed under my breath. _He almost made me lose my concentration on the increasing PK around me. 'Don't joke about this, Gene…'_

_**You must be Kisho…**_

"Who are you?" I asked the spirit. _'And who the heck is this Kisho!?'_

_**You would not remember me… but your mother…**_

"What are you talking about?" I asked. Then Tanaka-san looked confused… _**no**_, the one that is confused _is_ the spirit… then its face became contorted with anger…

_**I remember now, I caused that accident. And all of you supposedly died, but I'm wrong…**_

'_What the…'_

"What are you talking about?" I hate this… why can't he understand one question without me repeating it???

_**Oh you don't really remember? Well I guess you're not really that all knowing unlike your twin… it feels great when he got run over by my niece's car…**_

'_I am getting agitated now'_

"Well, it is going to be a great pleasure for me to kill you too..."

And I let go of the psychic energy I have been bouncing to and fro with Gene.

The psychic energy speared through Tanaka-san's body and left carrying the evil spirit with it.

_**Big mistake…cause I'll just have to go to another human vessel. You would now lose track of me!**_

It laughed and vanished into thin air. The two older men looked at me with both anger and amazement, well maybe on Takigawa-san's part only.

"I told you Noll that you can't use that much psychic energy." Lin scolded the teenager.

"I got help so I'm going to be alright" I answered.

"You better be…" he murmured while trying to arrange the partly demolished furniture…

"Are we going to meet here, Noll?" Takigawa-san asked me as he went to carry an unconscious Tanaka-san.

"For now, this will be confidential… just between the four of us…" I said.

Good thing he didn't ask anymore.

"What are we going to tell Madoka?" Lin asked as he began picking up the forks and knives.

"The entire incident including the spirit calling me Kisho…" I answered as I began picking up the other utensils.

It barely took us ten whole minutes to set the living room nice and cozy again. By that time, Madoka rang my doorbell.

After that, the interrogation begun…

AN: wow… that is a long chapter… that's why I snipped it in half )… you know, I'm running this survey… if I would get atleast five reviews, I'll upload the next half of this chapter…if you don't give me the reviews, no chappy… I really need to know if I'm doing something beautiful, ugly, or totally boring fan fic… besides, reviews make me happy )… happy me is equal to more chappys… I will only count the reviews in this chapter… so please… r and r. : 


	5. The Spirit of the Past 2

**AN: yay!!!! Thanks for the reviews!!! Here is the continuation of the chapter…**

"**bold" means English**

"normal" ** means Japanese…  
**

* * *

**Chapter 3: The Spirit of the Glass, what! Past? part 2**

**(Mai's POV)**

"Hey, why don't we do some thing interesting?" Osamu-san asked.

"Like what?" Masako asked from behind her kimono sleeve.

"Uhmm… something like… the spirit of the glass!"

"Why do we have to play that?" Ayako asked, "Don't you get tired of seeing spirits almost every day?!"

"Hahaha… just kidding!!! Hey Mai!" he shouted.

I blinked, I must have doused off… I stifled a yawn…

"What time is it?" I asked Osamu-san.

"About eleven in the night… oh no, eleven! We should all get some well deserved sleep! Off you go first, Mai-chan!" Osamu-san said as he pushed me towards my bedroom, "don't worry, we'll be guarding you all night…"

As he said that, he gave me an all knowing smile and then he gave me a push that sent me stumbling across my room.

"Sleep well Mai!" he said and then he closed the door…

I smiled at myself…

_Since that hour… Osamu-san had always been there for me… it feels like I have found yet another brother in Osamu-san…_

As I thought about how brotherly Osamu-san had been to me, I walked towards my bed… and I fell in deep slumber…

_**o0o**_

_What is this?_ I asked myself …

_I'm floating in mid air?! Oh, this is one of those dreams again…_

I slowly lowered myself to what would seem the ground. When my toes got in contact with it… I touched water…

'_What is this?! Am I walking on water?!'_ I asked myself… then I saw Gene…

'Hi there Mai…' he said. Then I began crying…

'_Is that what happened to you?'_ I asked…

'_I'm sorry Mai but you need to see everything… Noll's wavelength is so out of reach… I can only reach him through you…' _and then he vanished. _'Sorry Mai'_ echoed in the darkness.

'_Where have you gone now?'_ I asked myself as I wandered in this _'dream'_. Then somebody seemed to be coming to me… _oh no_… _why is this spirit's aura very dark? Oh no_… _I really need to wake up_…

_**You made contact with that bastard didn't you?**_

The spirit suddenly barked at me like a dog…

Then he grinned…

_**I'll use you then… **_and he flew through me… I started to scream like an idiot… then I felt a slap open my eyes…

I was back in my bedroom… Ayako slapped me… and I cried…

"Hey, it is alright… we're here now…" she then hushed me into sleep again… and this time I slept through… or not…

_**o0o**_

**(Naru's POV)**

"Tanaka-san, you are not helping us at all…" I said… she kept on blabbering about Mai getting used by the spirit…

I got her to talk… only a bit though…

The spirit that haunted her was her uncle's…

She gave us full biographies of her relatives, which , it seems to me, are the most important information we got from her…

Tanaka, Yukio… 24 when he died… Tanaka-san's spirit uncle… very strong psychic medium and pk user… supposedly another Japanese version of Yuri Geller...

Another important piece of information we got from her was that her uncle did suicide because of a girl… a girl whom he was greatly attached to… she turned him down but he still followed her around…

'_Sounds like a stalker to me…'_

Then he went to Hokkaido for work and went back after 3 and half years… and saw her with another man… already married… carrying two identical boys…

He got hurt and hanged himself in the nearest temple… and Tanaka-san was just unlucky enough to witness it…however, how did she managed to remember such a incident when normal people, including psychics, only remember things after they were four years old? is there something she's hiding from us? or is she just toying with us? besides, how could he have learned that the spirit is with Mai if she is here and the spirit is somewhere else? and we haven't heard anything from Osamu-san...

'_I guess we should sleep for now…'_

" Madoka-san… " I said. She got the cue and started to comfort the teen… I looked at Lin for the moment…

"Noll… we are going to the spare room… we are going to sleep now…" Madoka said.

"Do you mind waking up our residential monk…" I said as I pointed a thumb on the now sleeping monk. He instantly snapped awake.

"Did I miss something?" the monk asked.

That made Tanaka-san laugh. I, however, gave the monk a cold stare.he really had a headstart at teenage girls... he always knows how to make them laugh, even at such uncomfortable circumstances... specially with Mai...

_'Why can't I be like him when he's with Mai?' _

Someone snapped me from my short day dreaming (and I'm thankful about it...) and it was Madoka...

"What?" I said as she stopped waving her hand in front of me.

"You seldom space out... Are you alright?" she asked.

"Yes, thank you for the concern." I said as I stood up and faced the half-lighted hallway... _what can be end of this?...  
_

After that, Madoka shushed the girl to sleep. I already arranged Lin and Takigawa-san to sleep right outside the door of the room the women are using. Now for the promised explanation…

I drifted slowly to sleep. I found myself floating in an unknown dimension… my feet touched something hard… the ground… the ground was covered with grass. Two boys were running across what seemed like a park… they were tossing a ball made of Japanese paper back and forth. The boys were yelling…

"**Hey Kisho! Throw it higher!",** one of the boys said.

"**I'm trying! I'm trying!"** the other exclaimed.

The boys look exactly the same… they both have black hair and sapphire blue eyes. They also have white skin…

The boys began throwing the ball higher and higher… the ball went to my position and the boy tried to catch it… he ended up bumping me… _so this is __**Kisho**__…_

"**Sorry…"** he said and his brother picked up the ball… Kisho ran up to him and both wore expressionless faces in an instant... they both stared at me wearing those faces... _Gene's face and mine…_

'_Why did I think of that all of a sudden?'_

"**Kisho… Ronin…"** I heard a woman call out to them from the horizon… _so the smiling one is Ronin… the more serious looking is Kisho…_

The woman came into view wearing a kimono with cherry flowers. She wears her wavy, orange, hair up to her waist. Like my usual dreams, I can't see faces that clearly… Behind her, a man came. The kids resemble him a lot more than the woman… _perhaps this is the father…_

The boys rushed to their _'mother'_. Her face suddenly went clearer the moment the boys rushed to her… her golden, oriental eyes gave away her Japanese genes…the man behind her also looked a lot clearer the moment he touched her and his eyes seemed to sparkle with light even though his eyes were pretty much blue…

"**Keiko, why did you call them? They're having fun…"** he playfully said, wearing a smirk that very much resembles a sadistic smile… he spoke in English…

This realization led me to see the whole park a lot clearly… I saw that the place was actually in America… some park I visited before… _is this the Forbes park??_

"**But they're bothering someone over there…"** the woman named _Keiko_ said. I turned my head and saw her cuddling the whispering children, looking at my direction… is this not a vision? Why is she seeing me?…

"**He should see them play longer…"** he said.

"**Raika, he doesn't even know who we are!"** the woman said playfully at her _'husband'_.

'_Yes, I don't know who you are…'_ I thought…

Suddenly the whole place turned pitch black… the park, the kids, Kisho and Ronin, everything was swallowed by darkness except the couple…

"**What do you want?"** I managed to ask…

They looked at me with mixed expressions… joy, melancholic… a bit surprised yet expectant in the same way…

"**What we want sure is something you would want…"** the man named Raika answered me… and the woman named Keiko snapped at him like a dog... or more like a cat slashing her long nails?...

"Stop it, **Voltaire**! He's confused enough already!" the woman said

"**No, he's bright enough to hang on to our conversations already… and I know Martin had raised him with all the knowledge he could pass on…"**_ Voltaire_, or _Raika_, answered…

'_Wait… I'm not hanging on enough…'_

"**Did you say something about… this Martin?" **I asked…

'_This is not possible…'_

"Yes, Martin Davis, and Luella,… you and Gene's adoptive parents…" the woman said…

"How did you…?" I said then the realization passed me like lightning…

The complexion, the eyes, the attitude…

"We are your parents." The man called Raika said in full Japanese…

* * *

AN: OMG!!! Naru's true parents?!?! What are they doing here??? Didn't they die in a car crash??? Why haven't they moved over yet???

Watch out for the next installment : the ghost's girl friend...


	6. The Ghost's Girlfriend

**IMPORTANT: Gomenasai… I should have uploaded it by christmas time but the computer-zillas never let me touch the computer… Any way, I hope you'll be happy with these chaps… hehehe**

**HAPPY NEW YEAR TO ALL !**

**AN: Atlast, I will now reveal why Kaede became 18… hehehe… gomenasai for GenexMai lovers…**

**Warning: lotsa spoilers ahead….. (inner self : yeah like the story didn't run on spoilers already…) (",)**

**Chapter 4:**_**The ghost's girlfriend…**_

**(Kaede's POV)**

"Is he really the famous Dr. Oliver Davis?" I asked while I looked at the pink-haired woman in front of me. She was the one I'm very much comfortable with…

She stopped pilling the pillows on the bed abruptly…

'_Did I say something wrong?'_

She then looked at me with a serious face…

"How sure you are that he _is_ the famous Dr. Oliver Davis?" she asked.

"I just sorta knew… uhhhh… Clairvoyance?" I answered with a sweat drop forming on the back of my flowing red hair…

She looked at me with searching eyes. She then heaved out a tired sigh…

"It is truly late now, why don't we just sleep? I know you're tired…" she said with a tired smile…

'_She instantly became tired and alert at the same time, especially when Oliver was mentioned… why?'_

"What will happen tomorrow?" I asked her while I snucked inside the cold covers of the left bed.

"It sort of depends on your actions… mainly to the big _(mafia)_ boss…" she answered sitting on the side of my bed. Hers was across mine. She looked at me like a mother ushering her baby to sleep…

'_I don't trust people immediately.'_

'_**You have to trust them, Keade…'**_

'_Gene!'_ I yelled in my head. _His voice_… I know it's _his_ … did _he_ just?...

"Hey, you should sleep now…" the woman named Madoka told me with a bit of an authorative voice.

"You didn't believe me when I said that the other psychic girl would get possessed by the spirit."

"Who, Mai?" she asked me with the same smile.

'_What's cooking behind that smile?'_

"She's going to be possessed anytime now…" I said. I felt it. Yukio-otou-san's spirit aura… gone.

And I felt it again…

"Darn, it's back!"

"What's back?!" she said. She looked at me with a shocked expression…

I can't answer her…

'_No! I'm paralyzed'_

She kept on shaking me as if I'm asleep. I felt myself beginning to float… wait, why am I _floating?!_

I tried to keep myself from splitting… and I saw it… on the corner of my eye, in my peripheral vision… Yukio-otou-san's spirit _smiling at me __**wickedly**_ then disappeared when I looked at him squarely in the _eyes_…

Violet smoke started to engulf me… I can't see anything anymore… I drifted slowly to sleep… _for eternity?..._

_**o0o**_

**(Madoka's POV) **

I started to shake her like mad! Her eyes were slowly closing… I yelled at the two men on the other side of the door. I started to feel cold. The door still didn't budge…

"**Lin!!! Takigawa-san!!! Help!!!"** I continuously yelled till I felt my throat scorch and my eyes were overflowing with tears… and hers were now closing.

"Don't close your eyes, Kaede!!!" I yelled…

The door didn't budge and I sat there, staring at an unconscious red-haired girl, crying to myself because, deep inside, I know something is terribly wrong… and the brunette might never wake up…

_**o0o**_

**(Kaede's POV)**

_What is this? Why am I in this dream-like dimension? ..._

I kept on walking … what happened to the violet smoke? the bedroom and the pink-haired woman? my uncle's spirit?

"_**Kaede…"**_

"_Gene!"_

I yelled back at the voice… then I saw him… and many things more… along with memories I buried deep inside me…

The place became a sanctuary of fireflies … red, tiny orbs circling his body and mine … We were both wearing kimono for that certain summer temple festival … Mine was a shade of orange with yellow leaves and fireflies for patterns … His was a perfect blue, with light and dark colored dragons … I stared at his perfect sapphire blue eyes … Then he grabbed my wrist and led me away from the temple … The noise of the crowd was slowly disappearing till it turned to a murmur itself…

It seems that he did not only led me away from the festival, nor from the temple, but from everything … When we stopped, we were overlooking the temple and its grounds from a far away hill top … And he cupped his hands to cradle my face … And slowly, very slowly, he lowered his lips to mine … And we kissed a kiss full of emotion, depth and love …

I knew by then that he wanted me to remember him … Those stolen nights … Those memories of love …

When we broke away from each other, we were back to the dream-like place … And, again after a very long time, I cried…

"Gene!", I said as I hugged him tight with tears spilling from my eyes…

_**o0o**_

"_**Nau maku san manda bazara dankan!"**_ , the monk yelled as he rushed in to the room. I followed by his trail, muttering my own set of _onmyougi_ spells…

We found Madoka crying like mad on an unconscious Tanaka-san … And I suddenly felt something …

The room temperature suddenly dropped to almost 4 to 7 degrees by estimation. Then we warded the violet smoke away from the girl and Madoka …The smoke took form of a man … The spirit earlier … Tanaka, Yukio-san … The monk made a barrier enclosing the spirit in a pyramid like space … However the spirit, laughing madly at us, turned into smoke and disappeared …

I made my way towards Madoka … She was holding the head of the girl in her arms … Then, crying, she opened her arms and showed me the girl, with purple lips and darkening eyes….

'_**Damn!'**_ , I said to myself, _**'she's not breathing!'**_

_**o0o**_

"Something is happening outside, Keiko," the man said.

"What do you mean?", I answered back.

"Our dying wish was to be able to save the two of you from that bastard…", _Keiko_ said.

"If that was your dying wish, then why did Gene die! ", I said, _yelled is more likely_ …

"He is different from you…", the woman said looking sideways.

"There is something you are not telling me… but no matter, I'll find it out anyway.", I said to them turning so that my back would face them, "Looks like you don't want to help me so I'll find it out myself…"

"Very arrogant, are you?" the man called _Raiga_, or **Voltaire** said. He was smiling though…

"Have Gene told you about the curse already?" Keiko said breaking the tension building between me and the man… _Heck, am I wasting time?_

"No", I said turning to look in her golden eyes…

"We must make haste, Keiko." Raiga said.

"What curse are you talking about?" why are they so secretive?

"Yukio – ", keiko started and was blocked by Raiga's voice.

"That bastard Yukio was your mom's stalker.", He said. _Smooth…_

"He was my childhood friend until he became somewhat more _obsessive_…", she said in a rather melancholic voice.

"Why is it that women take longer to relate a story?" Raiga said.

"Listen closely 'cause I'll never repeat this…", he said before Keiko could retaliate.

"That bastard Yukio was you're mother's stalker. He was her childhood friend, yeah, but he became so obsessed with your mother. He thinks your mother was in love with him. The worst part is that he is a strong psychic, like us. He went to Hokkaido for 3 and half years. Well, when he came back, what he saw was your mother carrying two little boys and he became more psychotic. He began cursing us both and the very next day, he hanged himself in his family's temple." Raiga said.

"He is also very knowledgeable when it came to psychic powers so we searched the whole area if he left some sort of curse or whatsoever. Anyway, when we didn't find one, we went straight back to America."

"Three and a half years later, we found out that his whole family got burned inside the temple…" Keiko said in such a solemn tone, "by that time, we were still in America and we received the news by mail…"

"My family told us that we should make ourselves "scarce". We decided to leave every year for a new place to live. However, we had a feeling that Yukio managed to follow us. Well, you lost us when you were just eight…"

"So", I butted in, "the curse was put on all your relatives. If what you're saying is true, then Gene died seven years later, which means your other relatives in here died in our place, am I right?"

"Just as I thought," Raiga answered with a smirk, "Let me guess, you're going to ask why he didn't kill the two of you when he got the chance, but instead, killed our relatives in Japan?"

I smirked at the idea… At last, something concrete to step on.

"Didn't you know the saying that when someone loves you, they'll be able to leave some sort of protection on you?" he answered, with an all-knowing smile.

I almost looked puzzled at the thought…

"We left some kind of protection for the both of you, not to mention that we asked my best friend Marvin to look after the two of you, which, I think, he did a good job at." Again, he showed me that all-knowing smile, "he wasn't able to track the two of you for that time. It lasted up to those times only, though."

"Why? Is it because we went to Japan for that stupid PK Test?" I asked him… Darn, where's your notebook when you need it?

"It's not because of the Test…" Keiko said looking away from my eyes.

"It's not because of the stupid PK Test. It was because Gene 'had contact' with one of that bastard's relatives." He said, "Not to mention that his spirit sleeps during those three and a half year lapses."

"Then who ―?", and the thought almost punched all the air in me when it came…

"Yes." Keiko said as confirmation.

"We've given you enough information, I guess, enough for you to solve this. We've cost you so much dear time and trouble's brewing in the other room. Better come and sort them out." Raiga said in such a finishing matter.

"You'll know more about us when the time comes, but not from us directly. Maybe we'll be passing on…" Keiko said as she started to disappear.

"What?! That's all you could give me?!"

"If time was infinite… we could have talked much more…" Raiga said as he, too, started to disappear," and perhaps about that redhead assistant of yours…"

WHAT?!

"Stop that, you're making him blush!" keiko said while laughing.

I'M NOT BLUSHING!!!!

"Ha, he's lying from himself, dear!", Raiga jokingly answered back and they argued lovingly as they slowly disappeared. They were not even hearing me anymore.

Suddenly, I was looking at the ceiling.

And Lin came bursting at the door.

"Noll," he said," You better come quick."

AN: I know that the protection thingy was from Harry Potter… sorry, I can't help myself! I wanted to put that part in. hehehe


	7. Revival

**Chapter 5:**_**The Revival**_

**"Gene, I … I'm … I'm so…"**

_**'There's no need to. I know the whole story now.'**_ I answered as I locked her in my arms.

I brushed her hair with my hand. _How long had it been since I last touched this soft hair? _

I wiped the tears from her eyes; from those almond orbs I so longed for, for those long three and a half years.

**"I should have known that my uncle was a murderer! I could have saved you!"** she moaned.

_**'Let's not dwell on that'**_, I answered her with my smile, _**'I want you to help my brother to the most that you can. I can take care of your uncle's spirit.'**_

**"But-"**

_**'You need to wake up.',**_ I said with a stern voice and I looked at those orbs that entranced me and entrances me still, _**"You've spent so long in this dimension. You shouldn't have come here.'**_

**"But my uncle…"**

_**'He shoved you in this dimension, huh? You better wake up before you-'**_

**"I don't want to part with you again!"** she yelled and she started to cry once more.

_**'I don't need you that much here in this dimension. You are more needed by my brother. Please, I beg of you, go back now.'**_

**"Not now! Now that I've seen you again!"**

'_**I want you to live and tell my brother all that you know. By doing that, you're helping me already.'**_ I cupped her face and kissed her forehead, _**'bye, Kaede.'**_

**"Gene…",** she said and she hugged me tighter, **"Why does this have to happen!?"**

_**' wake up…'**_ and I tried my best to make her spirit find it's shell.

_**'I love you…'**_

_**o0o**_

I sucked in a lot of air… _Where's Gene?_

"Are you all right, Kaede?"

Someone was yelling, someone with pink hair and..

_"Ughhh…." _

My head is swimming…

"Idiotic, for someone who isn't good with soul transport." I heard a sarcastic voice remark.

**"Noll!"** the woman again yelled.

"Are you all right, Tanaka-san?" another person asked me…

"I'malright…" I blurted out, "I'm… Dizzy…"

"Thank goodness…" the woman said.

And that was all I managed to hear before I passed out.

_**o0o**_

I told them all I learned through my 'Dream'… and I had a hard time suppressing Takigawa-san's confusion with me and Mai dreaming _research_.

"You acquired all that knowledge through, say, one hour?" Takigawa-san said.

I gave him a death glare but that didn't stop his chuckle.

"If the given information were true, I have a guess that Gene had some kind of relationship with Tanaka-san." I said as I remembered the day he said he would go to Japan for some friend that needed his service.

"You mean to say, Tanaka-san is Gene's girlfriend?" Lin asked.

I gave him my nod of approval.

"However, that is not the case now…"

"Because the case now is to help you live till your nineteen…" Madoka answered with looking at the floor. The living room became silent all of a sudden. A knock came from the guestroom.

"I think you can use my help…" the redhead answered from the partially opened door.


	8. The Possesion

**Chapter 6:**_**The Possession…**_

"What's happening to Mai!", Ayako-san said.

"I don't know a concussion or something. Hey Mai! Wake up!", Yasuhara-san answered.

"I'll call the hospital." Brown-san said as he went away, towards the kitchen.

"She's under a spirit." I said. The smell of the spirit is so strong. She has purple clouds around her, too.

"But she's fighting it. It makes her jerk so badly." I said so that they'll know.

"Sending her in the hospital may help a little but," I said, "I'm not so sure if the spirit can be exorcised by a miko, a monk and an onmyouji all at once."

"What are you talking about!?" the miko yelled at me.

"It's not that I hate her, but the spirit is just so strong…"

And the Miko rushed to the kitchen to suddenly grab the telephone and dial a number she knew by heart and another that she must know by it.

_**o0o**_

"You don't know how to send your uncle to the spirit dimension?" I asked her.

"I'm sorry, but I told you everything within my knowledge already." The redhead answered.

"It seems to me that it is impossible to send this strong a spirit…" Lin commented.

"If he managed to stay here, then he can manage to go back. If he can, we could make him to…" I said.

"That is theoretically speaking, Noll", Lin replied.

I stared at my hands. Gene…

"There must be something that he left behind… or maybe his emotions were great enough to 'summon' him back…" Madoka mumbled on.

"Hey! Maybe you're right! If his emotions were great enough to summon him back every three and a half years, then all we need is an exorcist with enough emotion to send him away." Takigawa-san said.

"You may be right, and you may be wrong…" I said to him.

"You should have asked your parents to banish him for you…" Takigawa-san mumbled.

"I don't even trust that they are my parents… I'm not even sure if they are telling the truth or if they are illusions made by the spirit." I truthfully answered.

…

"This makes my head hurt!" Takigawa-san blurted out while scratching his head, "why can't the spirit just go 'poof' and be gone!"

"He's … he's starting it…" Tanaka-san said as her eyes turned to misty amber.

"What is he starting?" Madoka said.

"He's… he wants to obtain your colleague's body. He… he's trying to possess her."

I looked up at her…

"Who?"

"The red head…" she answered and her eyes went to their normal almond brown color.

_**Mai!**_

_**o0o**_

"She's in a stable condition now, Matsuzaki-sama. Would you and your friends need anything more?" the head nurse answered me.

We all breathed out a sigh of relief. _Thank goodness…_

"Maybe a cup of tea for all of us would be good." I replied.

The nurse bowed down and I bowed down to her also.

"Thank goodness that your father's hospital is so near Mai's apartment." Yasuhara-san answered.

"Well, it was that reason that I acquired the knowledge of Mai's apartment number." I answered.

We went in the room and we saw Mai with all those machines. I went and sat down the chair nearest her and held her hand. _So cold…_

"We should call Naru…" the medium said.

"But we don't have his telephone nor cellphone number…" Brown-san answered with his head bowed as he leaned on the opposite wall.

"I have Madoka's cell phone number." Yasuhara-san said.

We all looked at him. _He had her number… ?_

"Here…" he said handling over his cell phone.

I took it and called.

_**o0o**_

"Are you sure about this address?" Madoka answered back at her cell, "Ok, we'll be there in an hour."

"What happened?" I asked.

"Mai got confined in a hospital." She answered back.

"I already have the address." She added as she looked at Lin and Naru.

"What do you mean she got confined in a hospital?!" I almost yelled… _almost…_

"Let's hurry while we can, Takigawa-san, and interview them later." The Chinese man answered as he went to the door and grabbed his coat.

_He has a point…_

"Who's driving whose car?" I asked, "And who's going to keep watch of Tanaka-san here?"

Lin hesitated in inserting his right arm in his coat.

"Could you drive, Takigawa-san?" he asked with his back turned.

"Of course, I could!" I said. It was rather offending that I would be asked about something as _simple_ as _driving_.

"Could you drive the van? I would stay here and keep watch of Tanaka-san."

I froze. This man could actually _ask_???

"Well, ok. Guard her," I said as I took my western jacket from the coat stand and shrugged in, "good…"

_It was all that I could say…_

"Who told you to tell orders, Lin?" Naru suddenly barked from my right side, outside the house, "Takigawa-san can stay here and keep watch."

"Lin can go now, Noll. We should leave an onmyouji in case something may happen." Madoka reasoned from the van parked a few feet away from the door. She, I noticed, put a strain in making her voice louder to reach our ears. It must've been hard, considering that it's still freezing outside.

"I will stay behind, Noll. The three of you, go ahead to the hospital." The Chinese guy said.

"I know that you don't trust Takigawa-san with this spirit, considering its type." He added, "There's no one else that I would trust more with watching this girl than myself."

The boss and the babysitter stared at each other, with me plastered in the side of the door.

"Fine." The teenaged-boss replied with a sigh, "Let's get the van started, Takigawa-san.

I shook myself out of my daze. There was something between those two when they stared at each other…

"O... Ok. Lin-san, the keys?" I asked as I held out my hand.

"Madoka has them." He said

"Hey! You having a long chat in there, huh?! We got a friend there at the hospital to visit, you know?!" Madoka irritatedly yelled from the van. To her irritation, she seamed to have started its engine.

"I'm going to leave you slowpokes if you keep on standing like statues there!"

And we hurried on, to the van. I maneuvered the van and I heard the house door slam shut.

_**o0o**_

"What happened?" Madoka asked.

"This sort of spirit, a vengeful one, seemed to have a liking to Mai's shell and decided to possess her…" I answered in a low and whisper-like voice.

"Do you think you can know who or what the spirit is?" Naru asked me.

"I think he's someone Mai acquired from the girl you bought in the office earlier this day." I said.

He then looked at her, as if he's thinking of something important. He can't hide the truth from me, though. _I know that look_. It's the _same look_ I used to give him whenever he got confined because of exercising his PK. _The same look_…

Suddenly, he spoke…

"We would take shifts in watching her, in case she would wake up or something." He said, "Takigawa-san and Matsuzaki-san, can you still keep awake for at least an hour more?"

"Maybe... I guess…" It was the miko that answered for the both of them.

"I would follow your shift. Brown-san and Hara-san would take the next, about after two hours, and Madoka and Yasuhara-san by morning." He said, "Your shifts will be an hour each, or longer if you can."

"But I advice you to stay up to only an hour," he hastily added, "We might need each and everyone's energy to send this spirit away, if the case arises. As for now, do you think it can be possible that we would all occupy this room for this night, Matsuzaki-san?"

"Of course! I planned that I would spend my night here anyway."

The tea arrived and everyone went to his or her own sleeping bag after drinking the rich tea. I positioned myself so that I could see sideways and catch a glance at the "Narcissist, arrogant, proud boss" of ours…

His eyes remains closed, but I could feel his worry. It feels as if I'm being smothered by a warm and thick blanket of air. I could almost touch it in the wind. The tension was breakable, like glass. The sum of worry the miko and the monk produced, even if you would count the worried glances they gave each other, wouldn't surpass that of Noll…

Good thing I managed to stop myself…

Good thing I _stopped…_

And as I drifted of to sleep, _how I thanked the fates for making me stop…_

_**For making me stop loving him…**_

AN: AWWW…. Poor masako-san…


	9. The Confession

**AN: "Blank" **– means English

**Chapter 7:**_**The Confession (and a real one at that…)**_

"What really went on between the two of you, Tanaka-san?" I asked the red-haired girl.

"Why do you want to know?" she suddenly asked.

_Why would I want to know?_ He _had been_ my student. The two of them almost became like little brothers to me. How could I resist the urge that my _"little brother"_ finally stepped into the world of _females and maturity???_

"I was his babysitter, Tanaka-san. I also have the right to know." I gave her that answer. Everything is summed up as _that…_

She looked down at the cup of tea I managed to make without any help from Mai.

"He always talked about you. He said you were so cool. He wanted to be like you before, he would always say. But he noticed he wanted to be someone more, too." She said.

"It was after I said that he should get a different life, different from his other brother, am I right?" I asked her

"Yeah." She replied, "But he said it boosted him up like fuel and made him attain for something better in his life. He always mentioned that it was what made him different from his twin." She finished, managing a chuckle.

_**Just how close did he get with this girl?**_

"How close were we?" she asked herself, "The truth is, I don't know…"

"Is it that you don't know or is it that you are not sure?" I asked her again.

"Ha! We have been joking about getting married to so I don't know." She said with a smile, until she dropped her head and started to cry softly…

"How come you are telling this all to me and not when Noll asked you?" I inquired still.

"I don't know. Hehe, maybe because I'm shy, hehehe…" she tried to make herself seem happy

_Just like what Mai would do…_

"If these things sort themselves out, would you like to know Gene's family?" I asked her.

She deserves the right to have the privilege of getting introduced to the 'Davis'es, and they have the right to know about her, too.

"I don't know… I'll think about it."

"It's ok. I don't want to rush you. Sleep, you'll need the energy." I told her and she dragged herself to the guest room. Once she closed the door, I situated myself outside. I sat and mulled memories in my head. For some unknown reason, I got asleep.

_**o0o**_

**"I want to have that huge PK energy too, Lin-nee-chan!"** the sapphire-eyed little boy of eight said as he tugged continuously on my sleeve… _on __**my starched and ironed**__**sleeve…**_

**"It is up to what your abilities' limit. You know very well that your best is at being medium."** I answered the boy, a boy in which I was about 9 years older.

However, the more I told him of his limits, the more his eyes sparkled of triumph.

"**I want to be just like Noll here!"** the boy said as he rested an arm around his brother's shoulders.

"**You should just accept that all you could be is a medium..."** his brother mumbled.

"**What did you say, eh, **_**Dr. Oliver**_**?"** he said as he started to wrestle his brother with the arm he had placed around his brother's shoulders.

"Stop it Gene!" the younger one yelled at him.

I shook my head. _Boys are boys…_

"**Hey, Kids! Why don't you eat your sandwiches here?"** a nineteen year old Madoka said from a distance down the patio.

We were in the garden. The 'Davis'es asked that we always play and train with the boy protégés here in the garden. Perhaps, because the garden is visible from the balcony on the second floor of the mansion. Anyway, Madoka came in from the cobblestone path with a basket of sandwiches and a blanket that she carried in her other free arm.

I shook my head again. _Girls will always be Girls…_

Suddenly, the kids aged in front of me. _Fifteen…_

"**Noll, Want me to race you to Madoka?"** Gene said, with the hint of triumph in his face.

"**Running is for cowards…"** Noll answered.

"**It's a strategy, Noll."** Gene replied.

"**Whatever…"** Noll said as he started towards Madoka.

_Suddenly I found myself repeating the same things I said before._

"**Wait, Gene." I found myself form the words.**

_It was like watching a movie from your own eyes…_

"**What is it, Lin-nee-chan?" **

_It is as if I'm talking to the older version of the boys I once baby-sitted for SPR._

"**I know why you want to be like Noll, but you are a different person."**

"**Not exactly, were almost alike!"**

"**No! **You are a unique person of your own. You have a** unique **personality,** unique **abilities and** your own fears and aspirations. **Even if the two of you are inseparable when it comes to your physical attributes, your uniqueness will always set the two of you apart.** It would give each a separate personality. **By doing that, no one will mistake the two of you ever again."

"Is that true?"

"It's true! That is the very reason why you must stand unique."

…

_**And the scene played on.**_

_**o0o**_

_**(Mai's POV)**_

"What's you're problem!" I yelled. I was back from the man hole I fell into in our third case. I have been hanging for like ten minutes now and the girl was still clinging on my feet! _(sweat drop)_

We have been doing this for a while now… _When will everybody know this… ?_

Hot tears trailed down my cheeks. _I wish Naru would pull me from this dream…_

'He won't', answered the girl.

"_**Eyaaaaahh!"**_

And the ladder broke once more.


	10. Climax or not

**Chapter 8:**** Climax (or not…)**

**(AN: Naru's POV)**

_Why does this have to happen to you?_

I walked around her bed. It is about two o' clock in the morning by now. I have been awake for about an hour. I woke and found out that the first two watchers (Matsuzaki-san and Takigawa-san) were having droopy heads. I resumed my shift, even though Takigawa-san protested. Now they are all sleeping and I am still the only one awake. _Lucky me…_

I sat down on the closest stool near her bed. She's still unconscious. It is so weird seeing her in this state. She had always been so sunny, _like a bunny…_

I nearly laughed at my own thoughts. She is really like a bunny, jumps around, falls into holes and jumps out again… then a different kind of _bunny_ came into my mind…

I shook my head to push the horrid thought from my mind. When I opened my eyes, I was staring at her angel soft face. She was like a fragile vase, a glass flower. She's so innocent, so naïve, _so cute…_

I blinked. _Did I just say she's cute?_

_Maybe she is… _

I stared at her face once more. Such a face, you wouldn't even know a couple of ghosts have followed her around. Not to mention that those ghosts were scary ones and are totally horrible. No matter what have happened to her, her face was still that of an angel's.

I remembered those days when I lost my real identity. All I can really remember about myself is that bloody face of mine that I saw through the car's side-view mirror. The rest were a haze, a _mirage…_

I gazed at her face…

She could talk about her parents without even sounding so hurt or so melodramatic, unlike those kids I met at the orphanage. I even cried once for the pain of trying to remember something in my past. It was Gene who always makes me remember. He would talk about things and he would always describe our mother, her golden eyes and her long soft hair. Maybe those spirits that really visited me were our parents. _Maybe, I wouldn't know…_

I leaned closer to her beautiful face…

_Yasuhara-san was lucky to have had that kiss…_

I blinked at the idea… _never mind…_

_It's such a surprise that someone like her would be able to capture such an intellectual…_

_…_

I blinked at myself…

_…_

It took me about 10 _shameful _seconds before I realized what I have done.

_Did I just kiss her?!_

I scrambled out of the stool, away from her body…

_**'That was a mouthful…'**_ a voice teased in my mind.

I scanned the room to see if I awoke anyone. I got a shrug from Hara-san…

Looks like I didn't wake any of them. A sigh of relief escaped from my lips.

_**'That's what you get for leaning so near…'**_

**'And death is what you got for leaning your nose so near…'** I answered.

A moment of silence followed…

_**'You can't blame me.'**_ He said.

**'Sorry but I can…'** I answered him, **'What were you thinking, playing hero?'**

I know for a fact that he went to Japan **NOT** to help some friend of his in need. He went so that he may defeat this stupid spirit.

_**'You were so clueless when I left, you know.'**_

**'Ha! I was because you didn't tell me'**, I answered back as I regained my seat on the stool. I sat as far as possible from the bed.

_**'Maybe you're right…'**_

**'What's your plan for Keade?'**

_**'What do you mean?'**_, his shocked face came to my mind.

**'You left your girlfriend, brother…'**

_**'Jealous now, are we? You should give Mai the rings now. No, you should've and could've given them to her before, too.'**_, He answered sarcastically.

**'What are you talking about, Gene?'**

_**'What am I talking about, Dr. Oliver? I'm talking about the kissing scene earlier…'**_

I have never felt hotter in any other occasion as this…

**'Don't change the subject!'**, I yelled in my mind.

_**'You better take good watch of her…' **_

**'Yeah, I know.',** I answered, **'Do you have any idea at all to kill this stupid spirit?'**

_**'You talk as if it's alive.'**_

**'I do. I always do, Gene.'**

_**'I'll try my best…'**_ and at that, the presence in my mind disappeared.

'Lousy solution maker…' I thought with a chuckle.

I stared at her face once again and I laughed.

'I'll never let anyone change that _angelic_ face of hers.'

I stared at her more…

'It felt good when I tried,' I thought.

And when I realized it, I shook my head vigorously. An: (",) hahahaah

_**o0o**_

"Where am I?" I asked myself. We have been going through my falls, the spirit and I.

_What have I done wrong?_

"You've done nothing wrong, missy. You were just in a wrong place at the wrong time.' The ghost apparition of Tomiko's mom appeared. Suddenly the scene changed and we were in that house once more.

"Stop this…", Earlier he was Urado, all bloody and smelling like corpses locked in the closet. Next he pushed me to the cliff by the side of the restaurant/inn we investigated in. Next, he was the doll in the video. _I don't even know him!_

"I can't stop, you see. I need your body, and I need full governance of it." The woman floating above the well said and a purple cloud seized my feet and started to drag me in to the well.

"Ayako! Masako! John! Bou-san! Lin-san! Osamu-Kun! ---"

'They won't hear you…' the woman answered and as I fell into the well, I cried as loud as I can…

"_**Naru!"**_


	11. Climactic Part Atlast!

**Chapter 9:**** Climactic Scene (Atlast!)**

**AN: Have I already labeled this 13+ ?? gomenesai for younger readers... if I have one!…**

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

"_**Naru!"**_

I woke up…

'_I woke up?' _

I looked at her bed…

_**Empty!**_

"_shit.shit.shit.shit…"_ I could hear myself mutter while I was walking out as fast as I could to the door. Obviously, she was on the other side of the hallway. Suddenly, it seemed as if the white walls of the hospital slowly narrowed. I ran to her side...

"You're awake." I said.

She just stared in a blindly daze. I looked at her more and then ...

_**Kzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz!!**_

A great explosion of psychic power hit me square in my stomach! I was off my feet and came flying to the other wall, across the hall way.

"Aaaargh.." I muttered to myself. I looked up. A swirling mass of purple energy floated around her body. Her eyes were in a daze. Then he lips curved in a dangerous smile.

"I'm afraid you will never see her alive again, Noll." she said. Her voice combined with that of Yukio's. She is definitely possessed.

"She has nothing to do with this, Yukio Tanaka." I grumbled.

The spirit and Mai laughed together.

"I'm afraid not. She is in the middle of this, much the same as your bastard father, no offense."

And the spirit laughed out more.

"Troublesome, really. You are such a pain." I muttered under my breath as I stood up. Something instantly hurt in my stomach! I nearly winced while I straightened myself and brushed my suit. The ghost/Mai gave a hearty laugh as the purple clouds encircling her body grew larger.

"Let's play the game "Cat and Mouse." the ghost said as he/she sneered. Then she ran off to her right.

I ran to my left and saw Mai running up ahead. I ran after her. _The purple clouds swirling around her could not be compared to the clouds of worry in mine…_

She reached a door and opened it. Once she got inside, I heard the lock working. I reached the said door and jiggled the knob but the door won't budge. I used my psychokinetic energy and opened the knob from the inside. Instantaneously, the pain in my rib cage seemed to burst, making me feel as if I cannot go on anymore. My knees weakened and I fell to the floor, kneeling. I took a long, deep breath and stood up. _Too late to call for anybody…_

Snakes seemed to have formed from the worry I felt inside. They seemed to add to the throbbing pain in my stomach and on my chest. Swirling snakes managed to swim in my stomach and make my heart ache. _Add the throbbing pain in my rib cage seemed to make me dizzy…_

I pushed the door and it opened.

It led to a stairway leading upward. The stairs was dusty, rough and dark. I managed to run, nonetheless. _If only I could use all my power to banish this insolent spirit…!_

I heard something like a muffled clanking of metal to metal and a loud crash. It made me run a bit faster but the pain in my body seemed to slow me down a lot. I heard metal to metal clanking and it seemed as if the metal were placed on the door at the end of the stairs.

I reached the top and everything is pitch-black. I tried pushing the door but it won't budge. I touched it with my unclothed hands and saw in its memory the workings of an evil ghost. The lock on the door was broken down badly and something like a metal railing was pushed onto the door at the other side. The ghost did all this with only his psychokinetic abilities.

I dug into any of my pockets for a mirror I always held in such cases as this. I touched it and sensed Gene out.

'_Gene-'_

'_Ok. Just concentrate and don't break of this connection'_

I could feel his psychic energy surge through me and I let it out on the metal railing on the other side of the door. I could hear it moving away. However –

_**'Naru!'**_

I heard Mai's voice in my mind! I gasped and drop the mirror. The railings on the other side of the door stopped moving. I was back again the pitch-blackness of the corridor.

"Darn." I muttered under my breath as I pushed the door it still won't budge. _It can't be helped I guess…_

Using my own psychokinetic powers, I moved the railings away from the door.

I could suddenly feel the wind blowing my face as I opened the door to the other side of the dim staircase. I almost winced at the pain in my body as I looked up and noticed the starry night and Mai walking on the edge of the building, starry eyed.

"Keep her out of this." I noticed myself form the words. At least, the spirit doesn't seem to notice my weak appearance.

"Do you know how many times she yelled your name? I almost felt like she was a robot or something, you know?" the ghost replied as he made Mai's body move back and forth on the edge of the building.

I moved a bit closer and-

"If you come in within another meter, you'll see this girl's brain on the pavement below." The ghost said and added in with another laugh, "It'll look beautiful seeing that this place is such an unpopulated place for a hospital. It should have at least one resident ghost."


	12. Between Life and Death

**Chapter 10:**** Between Life and Death**

**AN: hhmmmmm… I'm such a bad authoress T-T**

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

The voice kept ringing in Naru's ear.

"_If you come in within another meter, you'll see this girl's brain on the pavement below. It'll look beautiful seeing that this place is very unpopulated for a hospital. It should have at least one resident ghost."_

The message is clear and it kept buzzing around his ear. _An uncontrollable bee. An unstoppable phenomenon. _

Footsteps were heard and the door burst out again.

"Mai!" Takigawa-san yelled as he began to move closer to Mai.

"What are you doing there, Mai?" the Miko added from behind Takigawa-san.

The whole group was assembled. They began to move closer to Mai when –

"Stop!" Naru burst out.

He held out an arm to stop their tracks.

"What's gotten into you?! That's Mai there and you wont let us help her get down!" the man yelled angrily. But no matter how angry everyone is or will be, it won't make the teenage psychic to step away. He faced them all with one turn, giving his back to the ghost.

"That is not Mai." He said. But even though he said those words, the ghost's voice seems to ring in his ears. Ringing and buzzing. His head is so full of buzzing.

"You gotta believe him, you know?" Mai added from behind them as she squat on the edge and tried to lean, first forward, then backward.

"The more we got to get Mai!" Takigawa-san yelled. His voice seems to join in the buzzing in Naru's ear and it seemed to join the bees in his mind.

"Do you think you can exorcise me that easily?" the ghost answered. Then he sighed.

"My time is running out. I can't play with you kids anymore." Then Mai stood up.

"Looks like it has to end in this way…"

Then the ghost left Mai's body and materialized in front of her. Mai twitched her head and looked and yelled.

The ghost gave Mai his final scare and Naru, his final breath.

And it made Mai step back into the air…

"_**MAI!"**_

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Meanwhile…

"It feels as if something is wrong…" Lin said to his sleep.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

_To heck with the ghost!_

Naru ran towards the slowly falling Mai.

_To heck with the pain in his body!_

He ran faster than the group.

_To heck with his unusable psychic abilities!_

He ran as fast as if chasing life, light and time.

_To heck with the pain in his chest, in and on his heart!_

He jumped from the building, grasping Mai's hands and held on tightly to her body, putting his under hers in the air.

_To heck with his __**life!**_

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

_**AN:**_

_**He ran off to jump from the building… yeah yeah… cheeky… Rand R pls…**_

_**And yeah, I got a poem uploaded. About Ouran Highschool but it is actually about love… I promise, it's cute… pls. read it**_


	13. Meanwhile

Chapter 11: Meanwhile…

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxzxxxxxxxxzxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxzxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxzxxxxxxxxzx

_Whispers…_

_"Mom, I'm scared! They're showing up again!"_

_"Hush, don't worry. I'll get there right now."_

_"Mom, Hurry… sob… They're… Scary!"_

Lin stirred in his sleep. He felt the cold floor behind his back. He opened one wary eye. He could swear he could hear whispers inside that room. He feigned sleep. The door opened. Kaede went out of it in a fluid sort of way. She then locked it by locking the door knob before closing the door. When Lin got a clear view of her face, she looked very worried and strained over something. She seemed to be considering waking him up. When she took a step away, Lin grabbed hold of her ankle and sat up.

"Where do you think you're going?" Lin asked in his usual monotonous voice. By what it seemed to him, it's about three in the morning.

"This seemed to have made Kaede confused about telling of not to tell. She looked down at her toes. That was when the telephone rang. She began to rush to the telephone outside her room but Lin was faster…

"…"

_"Mom, they're plenty of them now! Even more than before!"_

"Who are you?"

Lin didn't expect a sobbing toddler to be on the opposite line. _And '__**mom**__'?_ The boy's voice seemed awfully_ familiar_, too.

_"Did you kidnap my mother?!"_ the kid yelled through the phone that Lin had to pull the receiver from his ears.

**_"MOM! ARE YOU ALRIGHT THERE?! WHY IS IT THAT THE CHINESE MAN IS ON THE PHONE?! MOM! HURRY! DON'T…! I'M SCARED! THERE'S PLENTY OF THEM!"_**

Then the boy on the other line cried. That's when Kaede grabbed the phone from Lin.

"Hush now, baby. Mom will get you from there."

Then her face became expressionless then worried. She looked at Lin in such a shocked expression. She then bowed down as her tears came over. That's when Lin heard the dial tone go out.

She was practically worried. Then Lin's good sense kicked in.

"I'll drive."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxzxxxxxxxxzxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxzxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxzxxxxxxxxzx

The Chinese man was lost for words to say when Kaede pointed out a very run-down temple. She was crying and forcefully wiping her tears away all the while he drove. Lin doesn't usually go for gut instincts alone. A child, perhaps a _strong psychic, _having known he's Chinese, is in trouble. By the looks of the temple, it has to have one or two ghosts by estimation.

But that's not only the point why Lin can't speak. The child called Kaede his _mother._ They took her away, with her consent but that doesn't amount to taking a _mother_ away from her _child._

They parked quite near to the temple. The tires screeched for the sudden halt. Then, without warning, Kaede burst out full speed towards the temple. Lin rushed after her. He wont let his guard down. She might escape any moment. Then she suddenly halted in front of the temple and yelled with all her might.

**_"Yusuke!! Where are you, Yusuke?!"_**

It was then that Lin confirmed his theory. The child was indeed hers. Then they saw a figure running from the side of the temple. A boy of maybe two years of age came running towards Kaede. She knelt down and hugged the sobbing child, fighting back her own tears the whole time.

"Shhh, It's gonna be okay. No need to cry now, really. Mommy's here. I'll protect you okay?"

She said more comforting words as Lin surveyed the temple. He looked in one of the windows and…

Yes. The non-psychic but onmyouji master Lin saw a ghost of a girl wearing a burnt miko's dress. When the girl turned, it sent a prickling sensation down his back. The all forgotten feeling of fear came tumbling down on him. His brows began to sweat and cold out. Half of the girl's body was badly burned. Then he looked in the other windows. The sight was the same.there was a monk in one and there was a baby burning in one of the inner rooms. The sight was horrible. Lin didn't need another push to ask Kaede to go back to the car. When they rode a safe distance from the temple, with Kaede hugging a sleeping boy in the back, he began asking her questions. They rode through the highway, the most efficient way to get to the hospital Noll and the rest were in.

"Is he yours?" he asked out of politeness.

"Yes," she answered, "He's … He's not supposed to see all of those spirits." She blurted out loud as the water works turned on.

"I can't see spirits," she further explained, "the only spirits I can see are the spirits of people who wants to show themselves.

"I can't see the spirits that just float around. I sense them but do not see them. But Yusuke…" she looked at the child.

"So small and he has to deal with all of those. He complained every night to me about those spirits but he said whenever I'm with him they all go away…"

"They want him to speak for them, do they?" he asked. They were nearing the exit and he could see the hospital far away.

"I don't know."

"Your son is unusually pale."

"His skin is paler than mine but he's alright, for now."

"Is by any chance his eyes are dark sapphire?" Lin asked looking at the side view mirror of the car.

Kaede bowed her head down. From what Lin saw, he didn't need to hear her answer.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxzxxxxxxxxzxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxzxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxzxxxxxxxxzx

AN: you may be wonderin why the heck Lin's so close to this girl, well he likes her... as a daughter that is!! it's hard to write the next chapter about the continuation of Naru's drastic stunt fall... hard, very hard...

anyway, lotsa hints here... hmmm, maybe yuki smith will appear... if her name is really that! and maybe the davises too!!

no flames okay!!

(there's going to be a next book!! yay yay!! Hokkaido!!)


	14. The Miracle

**Chapter 12: The Miracle**

**AN: I'm sorry… This story is going to be finished after a few chapters… the continuation or the epilogue will be contained in the next book called the White Day's Revenge. Arigatou for reading the first two books!!**

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

"_This time I surrender  
My everything forever  
Life doesn't matter  
Just our souls together…"_ – From the song _'Kismet'_ by Silent Sanctuary

**AN: Just thought you all would like the theme of the song!! Go SS!!**

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

**'_Gusoku'_**

They fall down towards the earth. He, the one fully faulty to all the things that happened to her, snaked his arms around her petite waist and head. He was ready to be responsible for his own misfortune. It is his curse after all.

**'**_**Tonji'** _

She, the sunflower of the whole group, the baby sister of everyone, the…

First ever woman who captured his heart…

…

He would never seize to protect this girl…

_**'Sashinoberu'**_

That's why he would rather die than not protect the life of the girl he loved…

And that's when the miracle happened.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

They were falling steadily then…

"_Umf…!"_

They stopped in mid air! Naru could feel a hand gripping his left hand. He could feel pain in his left elbow. _Perhaps he broke it…_

His right hand was still gripping Mai so as not to let her fall. Slowly, he looked up and…

_**A bloody hand!!**_

A bloody hand was gripping his left hand! _A bloody hand…_

_No arm… no body… just the bloody hand…_

Mai slowly raised her head and saw the _'hand' _and shivered.

"Don't mind it. Hug me tighter so you won't slip."

As if on instinct, Mai hugged her boss.

"Grip my shoulder blades." He said and she did what she was told. Then, they both looked up. Naru could hear Mai's fast heartbeat. He could also swear his was also fluttering. But he intently glared at the hand. Their very existence depends on the ghost's hand. _Factually, it depends on which the hand belong to…_

Suddenly, as if reading Naru's thoughts, a dark void appeared to where the hand cuts off and began to move upward. As the two teens watched, horrified in Mai's case, the elbows appeared. Then sleeves of a dress… then the face…!

Naru can't believe what he's seeing. Mai was scared of the figure holding Naru's hand but confused all the same. The spirit was smiling, not the one that was devilish as if yearning for blood. It was smiling sweetly, caringly, _lovingly…_

"Keiko-san…?" Naru said with such a confused expression.

"You know her, Naru?" Mai asked. She looked at the woman once more. Her long, wavy, orange hair was fluttering about her in as if it was as light as feather. There seems to be a gash on the side of her head. From it, blood freely flowed across her face. There was another wound in her arm that seemed to be flowing slowly and steadily to her hand that holds Naru's. Mai looked at her body and she noticed that she was wearing a pretty dress of dark beige. The dress looks like it was composed of a tight, buttoned-up long-sleeve and aa very frilly dress. There were frills on the cuffs of the sleeves. The skirt part seemed to be flowing just like her hair. There were lots of overlapping frills on her dress. If it had not been for the blood all over her body and face, she would have passed for a model and Mai would have been very overjoyed with seeing such a woman.

'Oliver…' the woman mouthed, but even though it would be normally said that she said his name, it would also be said that she mouthed it. Her voice seemed to echo in the skulls of the two instead of coming from her mouth.

_'Good thing I got in time…' _she mouthed and then she smiled.

"Could you please bring us up?" Naru said.

The woman's eyebrows creased a little. So did Mai's… _He actually said 'please'…!_

_'There is a battle field above and the both of you are not fit to join such a battle.'_ She said with worry in her eyes.

"I'm fit enough even though my assistant is weak. I am willing to fight." Naru said and for some unknown reasons Mai got an anger charm on the side of her head.

"What do you mean 'my assistant is weak'?" Mai muttered.

"You heard me Mai."

"Like hell I'm weak! I'll fight, too!" She shouted.

Then Naru looked straight into her eyes. She felt the urge to look away but, no, she won't lose to this one!

"Fine then." Then he looked away. Mai sure saw, for a moment, some agitation in his eyes.

_'Looks like I can't stop you children. If it had been me and Raika, we would have done the same.' _She said.

They floated gently up till they reached the roof. They were greeted by wave after wave of psychic power smothering their bodies with warmth and coldness then after.

_'I never thought of the day that I would see the both of you at such a dimension.'_****The ghost Yukio said.

_'Shut up, bastard. You should have expected this the first time you saw me.' _Raika smirked.

Naru observed their surroundings. The monk, miko and priest were trying hard to form a barrier to lock both spirits within a dimension. They received one great wave of psychic power and they were off their feet once again. Naru noticed Yasuhara, Madoka and Masako very far away from the rest. It seems like they had a barrier set around them by the miko.

_'Oh, look at that. The boy and his friend are finally here. Wanna join the party again?' _Yukio laughed as he sprang in an inhuman speed to the pair. Suddenly, the Raika was in front of him, blocking him with a surge of psychic power.

_'How dare you turn your back on your enemy?'_ he smirked.

Mai was surprised at the pressure of the psychic waves swirling about her. The reason she was able to hold out till now was because she got used to Naru's but, the psychic power about them is so strong. She can't focus her eyes. She gripped Naru's black sleeve. She is** not** going to miss this! She promised to join the fight! She will stay just beside Naru, cheering him on as well as their other companions. She will act as their strength, no longer their nuisance.

_'That's the spirit!'_ the ghost Naru called Keiko appeared behind Mai. She felt it behind her. The sudden chill seemed to have brought her back to earth and she looked at the man blocking Yukio's ghost. He had black hair and sapphire blue eyes. That's when she connected the sights she saw. Suddenly, Keiko appeared beside the man called Raika.

_'No matter what we say, I'm sure he won't listen.'_ She said with a smile on her face.

_'You want to join the fun too, Keiko?'_ Yukio said. She suddenly looked at him dead pan in the eyes, with a killing gaze.

_'You've had it all. Factually, I could have given you something better than this, better than everything in your life!' _he said. He smiled a devious smile, _'You just have to whore around, do you?'_

A sudden wave of psychic energy surged through Yukio. His spirit stumble a half-step. He gritted his teeth.

_'You must never take your eyes off me, __**kusotare**.'_ Raika said loudly. Suddenly, he was in front of Yukio's ghost again. He put a palm in front of him and Yukio's spirit bounced off. Yukio looked at Raika and Mai caught fear in his expression. She managed a glimpse of Raika's face and it showed a deadly aura. She was sure she saw that expression once before. The same expression that makes you feel as if you'll die the instant you locked eyes. Looking at the ghost gave Mai a sort of crawling fear at the back of her spine. Her stomach gave an all-mighty jump.

_'You're as weak as you were before. I wonder how you got such a stupid curse to work…' _Raika murmured.

As if on cue, a huge, black, double door opened in the middle of the roof. It has intricate designs on its borders. Slowly it opened.

It was darkness for a moment then…!

Hands burst forth! Bloody and burned hands sprung forth from the door. It sprung forth from the front and the back. Then screams followed. Lots of screams… horrifying and devious… like it came from hell itself. They felt heat coming from the door. Suddenly, a strong stench reached their noses. The stench of burning bodies... _Is it the doorway to hell…?_

_'Looks like Gene did his homework…' _Keiko said. Gene materialized near Naru…

_'Sorry, Noll. It took me a long time before I got to this beauty…' _he said with a gentle smile that Mai have always known. She took a stolen glance to look at Naru and saw him smiling. A smile she hadn't seen before yet, she seems to have known all along. A smile that was different from Gene's… so much different… _so much sweeter…_

She then looked at Gene. He was holding a fan. It was shaped like an animated fire and wind in one. Its handle has designs of air and is black. Wait, this is…!

"A tengu fan!" she cried out loud.

_'Yes, Mai. A tengu fan that has the ability to open different dimensions. One such dimension is hell. I just opened the door to hell.' _Gene said as he smiled, _'Now, all we need to do is to force that stupid spirit to go to hell.'_

_'Well, ain't this interesting?' _Yukio said as his spirit stood up.

_'You know very well who's going to go to hell…'_ Raika smirked.

_'Not without taking you with me!'_

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

**AN: haaaaaaaaayyyyyy! This chapter is soooooo hard to type… I noticed... I'm uploading stories in a freakin' speed!!  
**

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Chapter notes: (search jeffrey's japanese english dictionary.

**'**_**Gusoku' **- _completeness**, **armor**, **armour**, **coat of mail or stupid son

**'**_**Tonji' **- _an excuse or my foolish son_  
_

**'Sashinoberu' **- (1) to hold out**; **to extend (e.g. one's hands)**; **to stretch**; **to reach out for**; **(2) to thrust (javelin)**; **(3) to offer (e.g. aid, help, etc.)

**_'kusotare' - _** (n) vulgar epithet**; **shithead**; **bastard

**tengu fan **- I got the idea from the anime Naruto and Tactics and , of course, xxxHolic. In the fanfic, it can create wind and fire, create gateways to different dimensions, and create illusions. (sounds like the three legendary mangekyou sharingan types...)


	15. Hell's Fire

**Chapter 14: Hell's Fire**

"No!" shouted the twins. Gene and Noll grabbed Yukio's spirit and ended up going into Hell's Gate…

Noll could feel hands, lots of hands, touching his body. Then come the fire.

"Aaaah!"

Eyes wide open, Noll looks around. Fire rose and came from far beyond his eyes could reach. Thousands of wailing souls whined, moaned and whimpered in harmony. Chains clinked like instruments of an ensemble. Someone is making music out of sinned souls' agonies. From a distance, he can see and smell burning flesh. Is this hell?

His eyes searched for the others. Mai, Lin, the monk, the miko, Misako and the priest. Then Gene, his father and his mother… Lastly…

"Yukio!" he shouted in the air. He can barely keep his mouth shut because of the pain. He looked widely around, found nothing except rows of rotting, burning, squirming bodies, moaning and whimpering with their own chains, through the vast fire. It was horrible.

Noll lifts his feet and steps in the fire. Instead of burning, white silhouettes raise him up and cover him from the fire. Instantly, he's free from the rotting smell and heat of those eternal coals. Looking at his hands, Noll finds out that they are not burned at all! He then looked at the silhouettes protecting him. They are souls.

He hears thuds low, loud and thunder-like. He whips his head to the sound and sees two torches of white light surrounded by rotting and burning bodies. The moment he yearned to come closer, the souls drifts him like the flowing sea. The light torches are also silhouettes. Gene turned to him with a smile and so did his father.

"Didn't think you'll be able to come here, little brother." He said. They share nearly identical grins.

Noll looks at the black soul squirming in agony under the burning corpses. It writhes like a snake, trampled by other corpses. Somehow, it looks as if the dead drags the black soul deeper and deeper into nothingness. Noll looked frantically around him. They were the only three light torches and everything around him seemed to be either fire or smoke. He even seemed to have forgotten that he is actually floating in mid air.

"WHAT BUSINESS DO YOU HAVE ON MY HOLY GROUND?"

It's like thunder, low and rolling against the fire, like the wind. Noll can't explain it. The corpses don't seem to like it too, because their screams and wails got more loud and shrill. Noll's hair flew around his face with the sudden wind. A huge dark figure emerges from the flames. Seeing only darkness, Noll can't make out its eyes or face. _It_ is like a huge shadow set against the fire and the dead. Fear, sadness, anger and pride are storming inside of him. The dread is the most suffocating-

Noll clutches his throat, wanting to gag.

"FIRST THE WHITE SOULS, NOW THIS HUMAN?"

Noll felt every word like a knife against his skin. He clutched his arms but found no blood. He looks at the shadow and thought he saw fangs. Suddenly, the shadow engulfs the whole place. He looks at his hands and his body before realizing that he was still protected by the white silhouettes. He felt warm against the cruel and menacing darkness. He found courage.

"WHAT BUSINESS DO YOU HAVE HERE, SON OF MAN?"

The words seems to echo through the darkness.

Memories flash through his eyes. The rampaging spirit took Mai and tried to kill his crew. He was being targeted by the spirit. His parents showed up in his dream and Gene held up an intricately decorated fan…

_"An evil spirit evaded going to Hell and created chaos for a long time…" _Noll's voice seems to resonate against him, from inside him and out through the darkness.

"BUT THAT IS FOR ME TO DECIDE. ON WHAT GROUNDS DO YOU WISH TO BURN?"

_Burn..?_

"THIS SON OF MAN IS STILL ALIVE AND BREATHING. IT IS NOT HIS TIME YET. YOU STILL HAVE NO RIGHT OVER HIM."

It's a warmer voice that seemed to come from Noll's shield, from the souls. He felt each word vibrate in his heart towards the darkness covering him.

"HE HAS COME HERE FROM ABOVE! THOSE THAT CAME FROM ABOVE **MUST **NEVER GO BACK!"

Suddenly, blinding light burst forth. Noll ducks his head and closes his eyes, hoping for the best…

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~xoxox~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Oliver?"

"Mother?"

In front of Noll are pine trees reaching out to the sky. Around him is a lush, dark green carpet of grass. The place is breathtakingly beautiful.

"You fell asleep," his mother laughingly says.

"What? Oliver fell asleep?" a man's voice says. Noll turns his head towards the voice and, true enough, sees his father come down from quite a steep hill. Martin Davis is a big British man with broad shoulders and a fast receding hairline. His wife, Luella Davis, is lanky. As she gracefully stands up to meet Martin, Noll can't help but notice the silver streaks in her brownish hair. Martin and Luella Davis… Noll is back into being a Davis.

A smile slowly makes its way into Noll's lips.

"I could sleep whenever I want father," he says.

"Father! How could you leave Mai and me alone down there?"

Noll stares at Eugene for a very long time when Gene came up from the same steep hill that Martin came up from. He can't believe it. He must be dreaming. How could Gene be alive? But there he is, climbing up the hill towards them in his khaki pants, looking as arrogant as ever. Noll nearly forgot Gene mentioned Mai. He would have still ogled at his twin brother if Mai didn't suddenly come up from the same slope.

"Wait, Davis-san! Gene-san!" Her familiar shrill voice floats toward Noll.

She looks very… different. Her hair is tied in a ponytail and seems to flow down the length of her back. And she… Well she… _Unbelievable…_

Martin laughs as he rushed to help Mai go down the slope. She loses her footing for a while and nearly topples down the hill. When she saw Martin and Gene's very worried faces, she giggles.

"Naru," Mai panted as she sits, cross-legged, on the grass next to Noll. "Why are you staring at me? Is there something on my face?" she pouts.

"Maybe Noll's just not that awake yet!" says Gene as he throws a mock punch to his brother. Noll brushes it away and everyone laughs, just like how they were before Gene died. Mai takes both of Noll's hands on her inflated stomach. So it's true. She is pregnant. He also noticed that both of them seem to be wearing the same rings on the same finger, the claddagh rings to be exact. But didn't he buy the rings just yesterday?

"Look at how sweet they are, Martin," Luella exclaims. Noll looks around him. Are they saying them? Him and Mai?

Mai turns to face Noll. "I think we'll have twins," she says.

"We..?" Noll tentatively asks. "How old are you?"

Mai pouts again before she answers, "23 years old tomorrow. Why did you ask? You couldn't have forgotten about it… could you?"

"No not really…" He says. All of this… Just can't be real… Or can it be?

_Wait, _Noll thought_. I remember that Gene died. He was killed in a car accident orchestrated by a spirit. Was Yukio his name? All of us, Madoka, Takigawa-san, Matsuzaki-san, Brown-san, Hara-san, and Yasuhara-san, except Lin and Tanaka-san were at the hospital. That spirit nearly killed Mai and I was sucked into… someplace…_

"Don't force yourself thinking, Noll."

Gene's voice. He looks at Gene smiling. Gene's eyes are glass-like…

"Oliver, you shouldn't be thinking of work while we're here on vacation!"

_Father…_

"Yes, Oliver, everything would be easier if you would not think all the time"

_Mother…_

"Really, Naru, what are you thinking about now?"

_Even Mai…_

"Then, all of this is just a dream-" Noll exclaimed at last. Like glass, the whole scene shattered into the darkness.

"_-after all…"_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~xoxox~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The wind whistles loud in Naru's ears. A familiar voice calls out to him, "Naru… Naru…" getting louder and louder by the second. Naru felt his eyes heavy and willed himself to sleep but delicate hands shake him up.

He opens his eyes to a blurry, twilight sky. Mai suddenly appeared in front of his face.

"Mai..!" he grumbles. He feels his body sore all over. It is as if he ran a track race and his body feels so heavy. "What happened-"

He didn't get to finish his question. Mai tackled/ hugged him tightly and cried.

"For a minute there, I thought we lost you." Naru heard Takigawa-san say.

"Mai get off him!" Matsuzaki-san says, pushing Mai away from Naru. She procured stethoscopes from somewhere and began a breathing test for Naru.

"What happened?" Naru says while looking around. Yasuhara-san supports a shocked Masako. Brown-san, supported by Madoka, limped closer to the group, smiling sheepishly. Takigawa-san is patting Mai's head while she cried. Everyone's limbs seem to be intact.

"Do you know how long you were gone?" Matsuzaki-san says. Naru didn't even have to answer her. She continues, "Three hours! Three freaking hours!..." and she rants on and on. She wouldn't have stopped till Takigawa-san told her Naru might need to be admitted and examined in the hospital. So they all waddled towards the stairs, their backs to the slowly rising sun.

And so the mission ends…

AN: This isn't the last chapter… since I'll be doing an epilogue of sorts… but this chapter needs to be posted! m_O_m gomene, this took sooo long…

AN2: I'll also be putting up an extra chapter, aside from the epilogue…


End file.
